


Flowers & Meadows

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Consensual, Cute, Drawing, Fall Out Boy cameo, Fluff, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sexy Times, doodling, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! My friend and I are challenging each other to write a fic based on a tumblr post I posted on Instagram, but using Gerard and Frank as the pairing. If you'd like to see the post, just type in my username on Instagram! It's the most recent post as of 4/16/15! The caption will express my acceptance into college. Something tells me you'll know it when you see it! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfection Comes in the Form of Frank Iero

It was a pretty boring day, as the semester was wrapping up and teachers were handing out study guides and reviewing material that would be on the final exams. I was currently in math class, trying desperately to pay attention to the elderly teacher drone on about polynomials and the importance of writing out all of our work. It wasn't like I didn't like Mrs. Brighton, she was a sweet elderly lady that had wit to match all of us teenagers and a sarcastic sense of humor, I was just getting restless and didn't like sitting still for long periods of time. I had a lot of energy coursing through me all of the time, which made the classroom environment difficult for me when I wasn't stimulated enough to keep engaged in the class. It's why I was a mediocre student, but excelled in my music class, art class and physical education class. It wasn't because I was good at anything, but I was busy, and enjoyed being busy. I knew I wasn't the only one struggling to pay attention either if the guy beside me, who was fast asleep, was any indication. 

His head was resting in the crook of his arm as his study guide was out in the open and blank. I picked up my pencil and began to draw a flower in the corner, focusing on making the petals just right and shading where necessary. I pulled away when satisfied with the flower, and looked to see the boy still fast asleep. I leaned in to draw another one. I don't know why I did it. The guy next to me, who was a popular jock, was a pretty nice dude. Flowers adorning his study guide served him right for falling asleep in class, and kept me busy as the last minutes of class ticked on. 

I was finishing up the shading when I felt that eerie sensation of being watched. I looked at the once sleeping boy to see his eyes open and smiling softly as I finished my flower drawing. 

"Don't you have your own study guide?" He asked. 

"Yes, but you fell asleep and I decided to take advantage of the situation. Serves you right," I declared. 

He chuckled and sat up, looking at my two decently drawn flowers in the corner of his page. "They look nice." 

"Thank you. I'm hoping to major in art, so I better be able to draw two fucking flowers," I commented. 

He laughed, and turned to fish a pencil out of his own backpack. 

I went back to doodling on my own study guide, finishing up my brief comic of a furry alien transforming into an average human. I didn't really understand the plot myself, but it looked damn cool on my paper. As I was finishing the last bit, I looked at the jock to see if he fell asleep again. He wasn't. In fact, he was furiously scribbling in the corner of his page. I leaned over just a bit to see that he had added grass, more flowers, and butterflies around the flowers I drew. 

This fucking jock drew a meadow in the corner of his page. If that wasn't the cutest thing ever, fuck if I know what is. He was a dork like me, although more adorable. The truth was that the jock had a really sweet smile and an infectious laugh, and also had sparkly eyes. He had black mysterious ink crawling up his sweater covered arm that I was never able to see, I had the urge to rip off his sleeves to take a look at the permanent art placed on his skin. I blame it on the creative desire to consume art that wished to rip any sort of clothing off of him. 

"My name's Frank," he said. 

It startled me out of my awkward staring at my paper. How are we just now introducing ourselves to on another? It's only been four and a half months of sitting next to each other. 

"Gerard," I replied. 

I narrowed my eyes at him, I know your secret Mr. Jock, you're just as dorky and adorable like the rest of us nerds. 

The bell rang and he immediately stood up, grabbing his black backpack and red sports bag. "See you later, Gerard." 

"Bye," I said, watching him walk away. 

I looked back down at my study guide/comic strip and shoved it into my backpack. My fingers were tingling as I walked to the cafeteria to sit with my brother and his friends. I sat down as I'm always the first one there and am able to reserve our table and pulled out my sketch pad and a pencil. I flipped to a clean page and began sketching out a face and then began working on almond shaped eyes and thin lips. It was obvious that my muse was spurred on by a very attractive and popular jock. It was beautifully cliched. 

"Hi, Gee." 

I looked up to see my brother, "Hello Mikey," I mumble out, turning back to my sketch pad. 

"I see inspiration struck, I'll leave you--" 

"MIKEY FUCKING WAY WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME PLEASE?" 

I looked up to see my brother blushing like mad and a very half-naked Pete Wentz standing in front of our table holding a bouquet of flowers and green tea Kit Kats in the other hand.

I saw Patrick standing behind him shaking his head and blushing furiously at his friends expense. "Why doesn't he have a shirt on?" I asked him. 

Patrick shrugged, "He said he hoped his "sexual appeal" will entice Mikey to say yes." 

"I'm not surprised," I said. 

Patrick laughed, as we turned back to see what would happen between Mikey and Pete. 

"Will you be wearing a shirt at prom?" Mikey asked. 

Pete paused, and I could see the internal conflict he was having with answering such an important question. I rolled my eyes. 

"I'll wear whatever clothing you pick out for me," Pete answer, looking very satisfied with his answer. 

Mikey chuckled, "I'll go to prom with you Pete." 

Pete grinned widely, "Awesome! This is going to be the best school event I've ever attended. Oh, here, these are yours. I know someone who was able to get me your favorite candy, which also happens to be mine, but you knew that." Pete thrust the items in his hands toward Mikey. Mikey took them, awkwardly setting the flowers on the table and greedily opening the first Kit Kat package. 

"Pete put a fucking shirt on, dude." 

I knew that voice, why did I know that voice? I looked up to see Frank staring at Pete disapprovingly. 

"You're no fun, Frankiero," Pete said, turning to Patrick who had his shirt hanging over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, and you practically assaulted Mikey, you ass. Scared the living shit out of him," Frank teased. 

Oh dear, he was cute. Sticking up for my little brother? All of the brownie points go to him. 

"Mikeyway is used to it, Frankiero!" Pete defended. 

"Doesn't mean he likes it!" 

"Mikey does have the ability to speak," Mikey interjected. 

Pete turned to him and grinned, "Tell Frankiero how much you like me shirtless." 

"Okay, one, you shirtless is great and all just not in a room full of people. Two, you did scare the living shit out of me because you have absolutely no filter." Mikey answered. 

"Nice middle ground, Mikey," I said. 

Pete glared at him, while Frank notices me and smiles. 

"Hi Gerard," Frank said. 

"How do you know Gerard? Gerard is a loner and doesn't talk to anybody because apparently he hates everyone, which I don't believe because have you met Patrick Stump?" Pete said, pulling his shirt on. 

"We have math together," Frank said simply. 

"And he talked to you?" Pete asked incredulously. 

"Hey, asshole, I can talk to other human beings. Just because I don't talk to your annoying ass doesn't mean I can't have conversations with fully functioning human beings, you neanderthal." Gerard said. 

Pete frowned, "I am a functioning human being!" 

"No, you are short ball of energy that drinks too much coffee and doesn't know the phrase 'indoor voice,'" I said. 

"I'm not short!" Pete argued. 

"Yes, you are Pete," Mikey, Patrick, and Frank said simultaneously. 

"You've turned them against me, my friends, and my soon to be lover!" 

"Wait, what?" Mikey asked. 

"Oh god, if I wanted to have a conversation with a lack of intelligent discussion I would have sat with the pot smokers," Patrick said, rubbing his temple with his fingers. 

"This is coming from your best friend, Pete," I said. "Also, you are not allowed to touch Mikey anywhere below the belt anytime soon." I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Dude," Mikey said. 

"I'm just saying, if he values his reputation he won't touch you." 

"Oh god, what is my life," MIkey said, shaking his head. 

At this point the rest of our friends had taken their respective seats at the table and watched and listened to the conversation quietly. 

I turned to Patrick, "Have you decided your solo piece?" 

Patrick shrugged, "Not sure yet. I want to do a rock song, but it's difficult to do a capella with a decent rock song without sounding completely dumb. You need the guitars and drums to add to rock songs, in my opinion." 

"I'm sure you'll find something. Your voice can cover a lot, don't worry too much about it," I said. 

"What about you?" He asked, taking a seat across from me. 

I closed my sketch pad and shrugged, "I was thinking a David Bowie song. I'm sure I could find something that I would sound decent at." 

"That'll be so cool! You're going to pass this assignment with a hundred percent," Patrick said. 

I blushed, "Thanks, Patrick." 

"How did you get Frank to talk to you?" Patrick asked quietly, as to not alert his rambunctious best friend. 

I shrugged, "I just drew on his study guide when he was napping in math. Complimented my drawing skills. That was about it. Why?" 

"It took Pete forever to get the guy to talk to him. He's very quiet and keeps to himself, despite being on the soccer team. Apparently he's a wicked guitar player, but Pete only knows that because he walked into the music room while he was playing. Frank got really embarrassed and awkward. Pete and him bonded over that moment, in typical Pete Wentz fashion."

"Of course, Pete bonding with someone through music. What a surprise," I said, laughing. 

Patrick laughed as well. "I'm just saying, he looked pretty damn happy to see you. It was a bit weird seeing him show so much emotion." 

"Have you been hanging out with Frank?" I ask. 

"Yeah, he's always around now. He's taken a liking to us and has stuck around, but never have I seen him smile as much as he just did right now." 

Huh. 

"Have you seen his tattoos?" I asked. 

Patrick looked confused, before nodding, "Yeah." 

"Really? Are they cool?" I asked. 

"Definitely, he's got a really great sense of artistic design. Can't draw for shit, but knows what he wants and can express that clearly. " 

"Fuck." I said. 

"What?" Patrick asked, concerned. 

"He's fucking adorable." 

"I don't get...it." 

"I drew flowers on his study guide, right? By the end of class he drew a whole fucking meadow with butterflies and grass. And he can shred on guitar, and appreciates art. This is literally what I want in a future relationship, and he's fucking hot as hell. I'm so screwed. So fuckin' screwed." 

Patrick smiled softly, "You like him." 

"Yeah, I fuckin' like him. Look at this," I said, opening my sketch pad and showing he beginning sketch of Frank's face, "his face is literal perfection for drawing." 

Patrick chuckled, "You should talk to him. He likes you. I'm going to go hang out with Andy and Joe alright? Good luck." 

I watched him leave, and cursed under my breath. 

This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to find cute boys with mysterious tattoos, pretty smiles and eyes, and an artistic mind until art school! 

Fuck you, Frank Iero. 

The bell rang, signalling the ending of lunch. I shoved my stuff into my bag unceremoniously and slung it over my shoulder, feeling a bit grump after the revelation of the perfection of Frank Iero. 

Surely, something had to be wrong with him. No one was that fucking perfect. 

There had been a rain cloud over my head for the rest of day, and people avoided me more than usual, as if they knew I was not to be trifled with. I was ready to go home and slam my fist into a pillow multiple times because high school romances were cheesy and not worth the pain when they ended. 

Maybe Frank just wants to be friends? Nothing says he wants to jump into my pants. He could be straight and just like that we think similarly, or some shit like that. 

I shook my head, red hair blacking my vision. I combed it back frustrated that my hair choose this exact moment to be a nuisance. 

I should cut it, I think. 

No, bad idea, short hair doesn't grow fast enough, I reminded myself. 

I walked home by myself, wanting to be left to my thoughts without interruption. As was typical when around my brother and group of friends. The obnoxious bunch that they were. 

My thoughts were consumed with drawn meadows and imaginative interpretations of black ink on tan skin. It was all consuming. 

I reached my house by memory and walked into my room silently. I turned on my music, blasting Greenday to hopefully ward off any intruders. I stood in front of my mirror, looking at my body. My hair looked greasy and there were dark circles underneath my eyes. My lips were chapped, and my skin a sickly paleness. My ratty clothing was not flattering as I picked at the short sleeve faded David Bowie t-shirt that was mostly holes than an actual shirt. My jacket was decent, as I always splurged on a good jacket. My skinny jeans revealed the extra chubbiness around my torso and my thighs bulged, making my jeans look like tights. My boots were sick though, and super comfortable. 

This was a daily ritual, staring at myself and pinpointing what I didn't like about myself, and the few things I did. I wasn't the most enticing cookie in the cookie jar. 

I shrugged out of my jacket and tossed it onto my bed directly behind me. I pulled the hem of my shirt up and looked at the smooth expanse of chubbiness that was blindingly white. I poke at my belly, knowing that there was no reason for a healthy eighteen year old male to not be trim and fit. I just really liked eating and drinking coffee than exercising. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and changed into my favorite Superman pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt, as I could find the matching top. Which was annoying as fuck. 

My mind transition from thinking about all the things I disliked about myself to Frank. Never had another human being taken over my thoughts and muse so soon. It was unsettling, but I did know that the universe was in charge of good karma and bad karma, and for once I may be receiving some good karma for once in my life. You get out what you put out. 

~

The semester came to and end rather quickly, and I was focusing on passing my classes and less about the attractive jock. I was compartmentalizing that for a later, more convenient date. Although, I did notice an increase in his presence at lunch and hanging outside of school. ever since Pete and Mikey officially started dating, our groups blended together more than they already have. It turned into a dozen people hanging out at someone's house and having movie marathons, or jam sessions. It was bizarre, I was growing attached to the new additions to my social group. It was nice to get to know Frank, too. He didn't share much, but when he did I treasured it knowing that he was a private person. I understood, I was the same way. 

Returning to school was odd because it was no longer our group hanging out in a private setting, but hanging out in a public place. It was awkward for me as I'm a pretty affectionate person once I'm comfortable around someone, so seeing one of my friends and not being able to latch on and cuddle was weird. Not that I cared, but it wasn't appropriate timing. People talked, and I hated gossip. Of course that didn't stop Pete from curling himself around Mikey every chance he got. It didn't bother me though, he made my brother smile more than he had in a very long time. I couldn't really complain, nor did I have the right to. I knew if I was in a relationship I would be doing the same exact thing. 

"Morning, Gee," a soft and melancholy voice said, distracting me from my pondering thoughts. 

I looked up to see Frank, "Hi Frankie. How are you?"

"Tired. It feels fuckin' weird to wake up so early." Frank said, laughing. 

"I know. I actually went to sleep at midnight last night to try and avoid being tired, but that didn't work."

He laughed again, his adorable giggle that only enhanced the cute factor he had. I hated it. 

"Prom is coming up soon, Pete won't stop harassing Mikey about colors and flowers. They're such a married couple," I said, hoping to avoid any awkward silences. 

"Yeah. It's disgustingly cute. Are you gonna go?" Frank asked. 

I shrugged, "I don't know. Never have before, but I kind of feel obligated to since it's my senior year." 

"Why don't you come? Most of us are going dateless, but we can still have fun. We can show up, and then go out and get milkshakes like the dorks we all are," Frank said, smiling. 

"Yeah, maybe," I said, not wanting to make a promise I knew I wouldn't be able to keep. 

I looked down and noticed something from the corner of my eye, and looked up. 

Frank was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt. 

I could see his tattoos. 

Holy fucking hell, shit, fuck. 

I was so screwed. 

I gazed at them, intoxicated by the easy curves and swirls of black ink that seemed to lovingly caress Frank's skin. It was such a wonderful extension to Frank, seeing his artwork up close. 

"I've never seen your tattoos before. You always hide them," I say, looking up. "Why is that?"

"I get weird looks, but it's getting too warm to wear sweaters all the time. I'll have to deal," he shrugged. 

"Did they hurt?" I ask, out of morbid curiosity. I was terrified of needles, so tattoos weren't an option for me. 

"Some more than other, it depends on where you get them. My arms aren't that bad until you get to the wrist area." He held his arm out, and I reached out to touch it, before looking up, asking for permission. "Go ahead, I don't mind." 

I turned Frank's arm around to look at all of the tattoos in detail, envy swirling in the pit of my stomach. "I wish I wasn't scare of needles. I love tattoos." 

"You create enough artwork that you don't need to cover yourself in it. You're already expressing yourself through your sketches and comics, and that is so much more amazing then silly tattoos," Frank said. 

I roll my eyes, releasing Frank's from my grasp. "Do you have any other tattoos?" 

"Yeah, some on my chest, back, and thigh." He answered. 

I desperately wanted to see them. 

Wait, no, shut up, you don't want to do that. 

Fucking hell. 

The bell rang and Frank and I went our separate ways. The days dragged on, and I knew something needed to change: either my relationship status or coming clean to Frank and facing possible, most definitely, rejection from him. At least then I didn't have to keep such a massive, obtrusive secret from him anymore. 

When math class started, we were given a sheet of basic polynomial rules for us to hold onto to remind us of the rules when we got into more complex problems. I snaked Frank's and drew two flowers in the corner, before returning it to him. 

"What's this for?" Frank asked, sounding amused. 

"For being fucking adorable. I hate you." I answered. 

"Thank you?" Frank said, sounding confused. 

"You're welcome," I said, doodling on my sheet. 

A piece of paper poked my arm and looked down to see a horrible, child-like doodle of two stick figures holding hands with an air bubble coming out of the black haired figures mouth asking: Will you go out with me?

I looked at Frank, confused. This was completely out of the blue. He looked ridiculously nervous and shy, almost withdrawn. I looked down at the paper and began to doodle and reply, drawing a speech bubble from the red haired figures mouth: Of course, you idiot. 

I slid it back to Frank, poking his arm. He looked down and I was able to witness the biggest smile Frank Iero has ever smiled, and it was directed at me. I never knew where I stood friendship-wise with Frank. I knew he cared about me, but the sheer relief and joy on Frank's face showed just how many feelings he was harboring. Just like me. We were idiots. Two blind idiots who couldn't tell the difference between the moon and the sun at that moment. 

Franks was so happy, I couldn't help but feel a lightness settle in my chest at seeing how much joy I brought to someone else. 

I stared at Frank the rest of class as he continued to doodle on his paper with a smile permanently etched on his face. I was committing the vision to memory so I could draw him later. 

The bell rang and I packed up myself, and Frank did the same. We walked out of the room, and suddenly I didn't know what to do or say. Things were obviously different, did that change how we interacted? I didn't know. I avoided relationships because of my lack of knowledge on them. I wasn't exactly the guy people were lining up to hopefully get a chance at dating. No, that was Frank. He was handsome and smart, he was strong and kind, he was talented and mysterious and everybody wanted a piece of him. 

"You still with me?" 

I looked up to see Frank smiling at me. 

"Yeah, yeah, got lost in thought. Ready to go?" I asked. 

He smiled, "Sure." 

My heart began to beat just a bit quicker as he stepped next to me and walked in sync with me. I could feel my cheeks burn as the blood rushed to my cheeks. Thankfully, we were the first ones to the table and I was able to compose myself, even with Frank sitting so close next to me. Our friends filtered in small groups, taking their seats and the table soon grew to be loud and obnoxious. At least that hadn't changed. I could see Mikey lean into Pete as Pete talked excitedly to Patrick. Pete easily adjusted his body to better fit Mikey without missing a beat in his conversation. That level of comfort and intimacy of another's body must be amazing to experience. A longing in my heart breached the surface and I couldn't wait for a person to know me that well that their own body could conform to me without thinking twice about it. 

Would Frank be that person? 

It's not like we haven't taken part in platonic cuddling sessions. All of our friends did. We were an affectionate bunch that didn't shy away from intimacy. Next to Mikey, Pete loved cuddling with Patrick. Thankfully, no problems started because of that. It wasn't a surprise though, Mikey knew that the relationship between Pete and Patrick was completely platonic, but something very special. Mikey would never come in between that. He also enjoyed Patrick's cuddles. Patrick was just a sweet cuddle buddy.

"Gee." 

I looked up to see Frank looking at me, amusement in his eyes. 

"What?" 

"You zoned out on me again. Are you okay?" He asked. 

I smiled, "Of course. Just trying to readjust to being back at school is all." 

He smiled, but I knew he knew that I wasn't telling the complete truth. 

Days passed, and the awkwardness never left Frank and I. We didn't know how to act around one another, especially keeping out relationship on the down low. We wanted to make sure it would work before letting our friends in on the secret. We didn't want them to feel awkward if things didn't go as planned. It seemed as though that's where our newly developed relationship was heading. 

I stayed home from school because the stress of graduation and the early stages of my relationship with Frank had stressed me out that I just needed a day to sleep and binge watch all of my favorite movies and be alone for a couple hours. 

I was asleep when a shift startled me awake. 

"Shh, shh, it's just me," a familiar voice whispered to me. 

I looked over to blearily see Frank sliding under the blankets and curling up behind me. 

Wait. Frank was here. 

"Frank? Why aren't you at school?" I asked. 

"Mikey said you weren't feeling well. I got worried, so I ditched. Are you alright?" He asked, placing his palm to my forehead. 

"Yeah, just stress. Figured I could use a day to just sleep," I said, feeling oddly relaxed with Frank's warmth surrounding me. 

"Sounds good to me," he said, nestling his forehead into the back of my next. "Go to sleep, Gee." 

I didn't have the heart to protest or question the sudden change in affection being shown to me, and easily fell asleep. 

I woke up feeling a weight over my stomach, and a surprising amount of warmth beside me. I blinked a couple of times looking for the source of warmth. I met Frank's wide awake gaze and smile. I smiled back, before feeling very confused as to why Frank was in bed with me. 

"Uh, hi," I said. 

"Hey there," he said back. 

"I'm confused," I said. 

"I know. I can tell. You're very expressive," he said, teasing me. 

"Why are you in bed with me?" I asked. 

"Figured we should cut the crap and actually touch before all this went to shit. We're awkward for no reason, we like each other, it's okay to touch in a non-sexual manner. Like cuddling," Frank said. 

"You noticed the awkwardness?" I asked quietly. 

"Of course I did. It's alright though, we never really discussed the terms of our relationship. We both didn't know how to approach it, and what boundaries to not cross," Frank explained. 

I felt the overwhelming urge to cry. My throat began to constrict, and water began to pool in my eyelids as I blinked them away furiously. There was no reason to cry, damn it! 

"Gee," Frank said, notcing the sudden wetness on my cheeks. 

"I've never done this before, I'm sorry for creating this awkward tension," I said. 

"What? You didn't cause this! It was both of us! We're both socially awkward idiots. It was not solely your fault," Frank murmured softly. 

"I'm sorry for crying then," I said, stubbornly. 

Frank chuckled, "You don't ever have to apologize for feeling. Get it out of your system, it's okay." 

Gerard sniffled, looking at Frank, "You drew a meadow." 

"What?"

"When we first talked. You drew a meadow around the flowers I drew on your study guide."

Frank laughed, "I did." 

"I kind of fell for you that same day." 

Frank sobered his expression, "You did? Why?"

"'Cause you were adorable and sweet, despite being popular and athletic. You were kind and gentle, and a massive dork." 

I heard him laugh. "I saw your drawing of me that day at lunch." 

"You what?" I said, in a high-pitched voice. 

"I saw the beginning of your sketch. it was so painfully obvious it was me. It was so good. I wanted to know more about you and figure out why you drew me," Frank admitted. 

"I can't believe you saw that," I whined, rolling away. 

He laughed, following me and pressing his chest to my back, "It was good. I liked it. I've never been drawn before." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"I'll show you the finished product then. Later though because I'm really comfortable and you're warm and like my own person teddy bear." 

"Alright, Gee. Are you better?" Frank asked. 

"Yeah, I think. I don't know. I'm a bit overwhelmed." I admitted. 

"That's okay, we'll take it slow and all of that stereotypical stuff."

I laughed, "Yeah, alright."


	2. Prom Date Turned Something More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Thank you for the lovely comments I've gotten! I'll be replying to them after I post!

I woke up to a darkened room and a clearer mind. Warmth was surrounding me, and I felt content. It was a nice feeling to wake up and feel rested. 

"You're awake finally," a gravelly voice said from behind me. 

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked. 

"You've been about for about four and a half hours, I've been awake for nearly an hour and a half. I closed the curtains so the sun wouldn't wake you up," Frank said. 

"I was wondering why it's so dark if it's only noon," I said. 

Frank laughed, "Well, I'm starving, why don't we get something to eat?" 

"Yeah, okay," I said, sitting up. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and tried to tame it. Frank rubbed my back comfortingly. It was nice. 

"Alright, let's go," I said, getting off of my bed and following Frank out of my room. "What are you wanting to eat?" I asked as we entered the kitchen. 

"Well, I'm a vegetarian, so that speaks for itself." Frank answered. 

I nodded my head, because of course, Frank wasn't the meat eater. Along with Pete. "We could have pasta? It's easy to make." 

"Sure, sounds good, how can I help?" He asked. 

I was looking through cupboards to find the noodles because I could never remember where my mom put them. "You can pick a jar of sauce in the pantry that is okay for you to eat," I answered. 

"Okay," he said, moving to the pantry to look for a sauce as I pulled out the box of angel hair noodles. 

I put a pot of water on the stove and added a tablespoon of olive oil and a dash of salt before turning the heat on. I turned to see Frank holding a jar of white sauce. "This okay?" He asked. 

"Of course, I'm not picky," I said, taking the jar and putting it next to the box of noodles. Frank leaned against the counter top of the island across from me and crossed his arms. I tilted my head--a habit of mine when I was unsure--and looked at him. 

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked. 

My eyes widened and I look at him with a surprised expression, "Really?"

"Of course. I'll have fun with you, and we can leave whenever we want and do something more our style if we get bored or uncomfortable," Frank said, a small smile on his fucking perfect face. 

"Uh, yeah, okay. That'll be fun. Going to prom with you," I said. 

"I guess we'll have to inform the friends before then," Frank said, a regretful tone in his voice. 

"Is that bad?" I asked. 

"No, not in that way. I'd love for them to know, but then it removes the whole secrecy and we won't have to deal with innuendos and the knowing stares of them. It's nice having this as just ours," Frank admitted to me. 

I glanced at the water before looking back up at him and nodded, "Yeah, Pete is going to give us so much shit for not telling him." 

"Everyone is going to be cool about it, but Pete is a little shit so he's going to be really annoying for a while." He said. 

"Gotta love Pete Wentz," I mumbled. 

Frank laughed. No, he fucking giggled. I smiled at the sound, adding the noodles to the boiling water. I stirred them around before letting them boil in peace. I opened the jar of the white sauce and poured it into a sauce pan. As I was using a spatula and pouring every last drop of the sauce into the pan, I felt arms snake around me from behind and rested on my tummy. I flurry of insecurity bubbled up inside me and I held my breath. Frank's chin rested on my shoulder, quietly watching me as I finished my small task. "It looks good," he mumbles to me. 

"I hope it is," I said, setting the jar and spatula down. I figured it was time to be honest with Frank, "You make me self-conscious." 

"And why is that?" He asked, relatively neutral with his tone. 

"You...you have a really nice body and muscles, and I'm all squishy and soft," I admitted quietly, knowing that Frank could hear me. 

Frank squeezed me around my middle, "I know it's hard to believe words because that's all they are, but I think you are still the most attractive man with all of your gentle curves and softness to you. It's a great contrast to your snark and sarcasm. Now that doesn't imply that if you decided you wanted to lose that squishiness that I wouldn't fully support you and help you in whatever way I could. Please don't compare yourself to me, or think I'm with you because of appearances. Your mind fascinates me, and the way you're passionate and expressive about the things you love intrigues me. With that, you're also the most fucking attractive person around with that bright red hair and those pretty hazel eyes, and don't you dare get me started on the skinny jeans. You are the most attractive person to me, so don't worry about that." 

I blushed. Frank was lavishing me with words that were honest and truthful. He didn't disregard that I did have a bit of weight, but that didn't matter to him. Frank didn't focus on the superficial, he loved someone's heart and soul before their body. He was also a guy who longed for commitment, and I know he wouldn't be saying things he didn't truly mean if he didn't want this relationship to work out a hundred and ten percent. "Thanks Frankie," I said. 

"Anytime, Gee. I want you to be comfortable around me, and that includes sharing your insecurities with me. Thank you for being honest," he said, kissing my cheek. 

"So, about those skinny jeans," I said, trailing off. 

Frank laughed, "That's a subject for when the time is right. But yes, skinny jeans are definitely your thing. Please don't stop wearing them, you fucking gorgeous man." 

I smiled, turning around to face him. His eyes were amused and kind, a mischievous glint to them. "You better not be trying to get into my pants, Frank Iero," I teasingly warned. 

"Of course not, dear. I don't even considered adventuring into the pants until after the third date, and with consent," Frank teased. 

"Good, I haven't even been taken out on a proper date yet. You better get on that," I said. 

"Noted," he replied mildly, a happy, amused smile on his face. 

I really didn't want our first kiss to be in my kitchen dressed in pajamas while the man across from me looked so fucking attractive in his dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt that rested on his shoulders that framed his muscles nicely. I could tell I wasn't going to get my way, but honestly, first kiss stereotypes were over rated. I wanted us to get over that awkward hurdle so we could be better at kissing. Bring it on, Frank Iero. 

Frank leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine, his hands framing my cheeks as a gentle press of lips were on mine. My hands gripped Frank's wrists as I kissed back. His lips were chapped and warm, and his hands were strong, yet gentle as they held onto me. Frank was careful and gentle with the way he did everything, of course that would reflect in an innocent first kiss. 

How lucky was I for my first kiss to be from frank Iero? Pretty damn lucky. 

He pulled away seconds later, I opened my eyes--when did I close them?--and saw him looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"That was a the best first kiss I've ever had," he said cheesily, smiling like a massive dork. 

I smiled, "Well, I have to admit that was a pretty decent first kiss as well." 

Frank's face sobered, "I'm your fist kiss?" 

"Yeah, I've never been in a serious relationship before, and didn't waste something pretty important on flings," I admitted. 

"I didn't know. I just...assumed," Frank said. 

"Assumed that I've been in a relationship? Nope. Not one as serious as ours," I said, "so it doesn't count." 

"Was it okay?" He asked. 

"The kiss? Yes, it was everything I hoped it would be. Circumstances with my own person clothing attire could have been better, but other than that I'd say it was one for the record books," I said. 

He smiled, a pleased expression crossing his face. I rolled my eyes, and turned around to stir the noodles and sauce, and figuring the cooked well enough, turned the heat off on the stove. "Will you grab two bowls out of that cabinet?" I asked, pointing to the intended cabinet. 

"Sure," he said, slipping away from me as he followed my instructions. I was surprised to realized I missed his warmth. He laid out the two bowls on the counter beside me and I picked one up, "Tell me when," I said. 

I scooped up the noodles and made sure I strained them as best as I could before letting them drop into the bowl. I repeated the process until I heard him say, "When." I did the same for the sauce, and handed it to him when he told me how much sauce he wanted on his noodles. I scooped up my portion and two forks and led him to the couch in the living room. I sat down and patted the seat next to me. I placed my bowl on the coffee table in front of you, "What do you want to drink? We have pretty much everything." 

"Just water is fine, no ice please," he answered. I nodded and took care of our drinks, handing him his as I place my cup of juice on the table. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. 

"Sure. A horror one would be nice," he said knowingly. 

He was fucking perfect. 

~ 

After the day of our first kiss, Frank become more hands-y. To the point where Mikey cornered us at our house and stared at us, "Are you guys dating?" He asked, bluntly. It was very Mikey. 

I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks and Frank chuckle nervously. I looked at him before shrugging and nodding my head. Our reactions were answer enough. 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" He questioned. 

"We wanted to keep it on the down low in case it didn't work out," I answered. 

"But I'm your brother. You tell me everything," Mikey said. 

"I do, when I feel comfortable sharing it with you. Frank and I had a bit of a rough patch when we first got together and it could have easily ended. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about," I said. 

"We just wanted to be comfortable with the relationship before letting others know. It's why I haven't told Pete yet, and I consider him to be my brother," Frank said.

Mikey looked upset, but I knew he understood. He knew how private Frank and I both were. 

"Don't tell the guys yet," I said. 

"They already have betting pools, Gee, it's not exactly a secret!" Mikey exclaimed. 

"That's fine. They can bet all they want, but until we're ready to tell them you better not say anything," I said. 

"You know I won't," Mikey said. 

"That includes Pete," I warned. 

"Especially Pete," Frank reiterated, "I love the dude, but he's got a huge fucking mouth. Can't keep a secret for shit." 

"I know, I know," Mikey said. His expression softened, "It's nice seeing you so happy, Gee." 

I smiled, pulling my kid brother into a hug, "Thanks Mikeyway." 

Mikey pulled away and glared at Frank, "You ruin that I'll cut your fucking dick off." 

"Feel free to do so, as I must not have one if I were ever the cause of his unhappines." Frank said. 

Mikey grinned, "Good. Glad that's cleared up. I'm going over to Pete's. His mom wants me to have dinner with them. She wants to fatten me up and is becoming increasingly distressed that I haven't gained any weights since she started feeding me." 

I laughed, "Go have fun, wear protection if you do the dirty." 

"Gerard," Mikey whined, walking away. 

"See ya Mikey," Frank said. 

"Later dudes," Mikey said. 

~

It was a week before prom and I knew that we needed to just settle things were our friends. Things between Frank and I were really good, and at this point it was such a hush hush topic in our circle it was causing obvious discomfort. 

"I think we need to tell them at lunch today," I whispered to Frank in math class. 

"Okay," he said. 

And that was that. 

The bell rang shortly after and we made our way to our table. Brendon and Ryan were there first. Ryan was perched on Brendon's lap as they conversed. 

"Hey guys," I said. 

They looked over at me and smiled. Ryan waved as Brendon greeted us with a 'hello.'

We settled down and waited for all of our friends to be seated at the table. I nudged Frank, and he nodded. 

"Hey guys, there's something we need to get over with to settle the awkwardness that's been weird to have. Gee and I have been in a relationship for about three and a half months now." Frank said. 

"I fucking knew it," Joe mumbled. 

"Three and a half months? Jesus, we thought it had only been a month," Patrick said. 

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure this thing between us worked before dragging you guys into a potential shit storm if it didn't," I said. 

Patrick smiled, "I'm happy for you guys. It's nice seeing you two so happy." 

I thanked him. Frank looked over at Pete who looked strange. He wasn't grinning, or congratulating, or speaking. Something was wrong when Pete Wentz didn't have an opinion on something. 

"Are you okay, Pete?" Mikey asked. 

"Yeah, Mikeyway, I'm good. I'll be right back," Pete said, standing up and walking away. 

I looked at Mikey, who was looking at Frank making eye contact with Patrick. 

Patrick sighed, "Pete refused to believe Frank wouldn't tell him about his relationship with Gereard as soon as it happened. It's why he didn't bet. I think he feels a bit left behind." 

Frank nodded, "His own personal insecurity. Not feeling important enough if he doesn't know the important stuff. I'll go talk to him. Let him take a few swings." 

Frank stood up and walked in the direction Pete walked away in. I immediately felt guilty. Here I was making sure Pete was the last person to find out, and he felt the most betrayed out of the group because of his own personal demons. 

"Don't worry, Gee. Pete always struggles with these things, and doesn't quite understand something until the reasons been fully explained. Frank's always been good at talking sense into him," Patrick said. 

I nodded, but I still felt like an ass. 

I didn't see Frank until the end of the day when we walked home together. Patrick had taken Frank's stuff as they had their next class together. I waited anxiously by our meeting spot, looking around for my very handsome boyfriend. I spotted him across the hall, arms swung around Pete's neck as Pete held Mikey's hand in his own. Pete was grinning and laughing like his familiar self, which was a very good sign. When they reached me, Frank detached himself from Pete and leaned down to kiss my cheek and take my hand in his own. 

"Hi Pete," I said. 

"Hey, Gee. I'm happy for you, sorry about earlier. I was a bit of an ass," Pete said, embarrassed.

"It's cool. I'm just glad you and Frank worked things out," I said, smiling at him. 

"Are you guys going to prom with us then?" Pete asked, suddenly shifting into his normal energetic and excited self. 

"Yeah, we may tag along for a few hours," I answered. 

Pete grinned, "The whole gang is going together, sweet!" 

The rest of the walk was full of chatter about prom and all of the plans Pete had. 

~

Prom had approached rather quickly, and I didn't realize how big of a deal it was for the parents. I was dressed in a dress shirt, dress pants, a red skinny tie, and a jacket. I actually did something with my hair and made sure that I had my mom's approval. Mikey was in similar attire, except he was wearing suspenders and a bow tie and ditched the jacket. Bright blue adorned his bow tie, suspenders, and shoes. Our whole group was meeting at our house, and I was anxiously sitting in the living room waiting for everyone to show up. I'd never been to a prom, and I didn't know what to expect. 

The doorbell rang and Mikey skittered up to answer it. It was Pete who was dressed in the same thing as Mikey, but wearing a bright magenta instead. He fucking rocked it. Pete leaned in to kiss Mikey before greeting my parents. Mom began taking pictures before sending them into the living room with me. 

"Hi Gee," Pete said, "You look hotter than usual." 

"Shut up," I said. pouting. 

"I'm kidding, you look nice though. All dapper and shit, looks good on you." He said. 

"Thanks Pete, you look nice, too," I said. 

"Of course, Mikeyway outshines us all. Look at that fucking blue complimenting his eyes, I'm going to have to dress you in a trash bag so nobody takes you from me. Although, you'd still probably look amazing," Pete said. Mikey had gracefully sat down on Pete's lap, smiling down at him. 

"Pete, shut up." He said, kissing him. 

The doorbell rang again, and mom beat me to the door. It was Patrick, Joe, and Andy. 

"Hey guys, come in. You all look nice," I commented. 

They thanked me. 

The doorbell rang before I could say anything else, and mom opened to the door. A huge smile crossed her face, and I knew who was behind that door. 

"Frankie, come in sweetheart, you look incredibly handsome," she said. 

And fucking hell did my boyfriend look fucking hot. 

He was in a black dress shirt, black suspenders, black slacks, and was wearing black vans. His hair was quiffed to the side, and he looked at me with an intoxicating smile. 

"Hi Frankie," I said, reaching for his hand. He took it and leaned in to kiss me. 

"You look fucking amazing," Frank said when he pulled away. 

The doorbell rang, but I let my mom take care of it as I touched Franki's suspenders. He had something in his hand and lifted it between us. It was a plastic box, with a very red rose lying in it. It was a boutonniere. 

"Red happens to be your color," Frank said. 

I blushed, and watched as he took the delicate flower out of the box and pinned it to my jacket. 

"I have mine for you in the kitchen," I said, taking his hand and leading him to the fridge. I pulled out the boutonniere I had picked out for him. It was originally a white rose, but I had each petal spray painted different colors. I pulled it out and showed Frank, "I figured it would look really nice because you were wearing black." 

"It's great," he reassured. 

I took it out of the box, fumbling the pins in my hand as I attached it to shirt, holding my breath as I prayed to whatever higher power there was that I would stab him in the chest and make him bleed. Somehow, I managed. It looked nice against all of the black Frank was wearing. 

"Alright kids, lets finish the pictures and go to dinner," Pete said. 

Pictures were long an uneventful. Dinner was a fun affair as the couple and singles intermingled nicely. I was still in awe of how great Frank looked, and didn't want to go to prom but instead rent a hotel room and jump into his pants. We hadn't discussed that so I reigned in my hormones and tried to socialize like a fully functioning human being would do if they didn't have a dark, handsome boyfriend sitting next to them. 

The venue our prom was being held at was located in a very expensive hotel--convenient--and was decked out. I actually found myself impressed. Frank held my hand as we checked in and walked behind our large group. Ryan and Brendon were jittery with excitement as we could hear the pounding bass and loud music take over all of our senses. Once we reached the actual event, they raced off to the dance floor to dance. Patrick, Andy, Joe, Ray, Bob, Spencer, and Jon walked over to the refreshments table and eyed the other singles. Pete was dragging Mikey onto the dance floor, and then it was only Frank and I. 

"I'm nervous," I said. 

"Don't be. It's just me. Sure, we're dressed up a bit, but I'm still Frank, and you're still Gerard. Come on love, let's go dance," he said, leading me to the dance floor. Unlike the other couples who were grinding dirtily and having sex without the penetration on the dance floor, Frank made sure I faced him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I grinned, wrapping my own around his neck.

"So," I said. 

"So," he repeated. 

"I don't know how to dance," I admitted. 

"That's okay," he chuckled, "I do." 

Even though Frank did know to dance, we mainly swayed and kissed more than anything. I didn't know how much time had passed, but Frank and I were talking comfortably and laughing a lot, and I couldn't help but blurt out the three unforgivable words: "I love you." 

Frank's face softened and his eyes grew bright, "I love you, too Gee. A lot." 

And that was it. 

Typical Frank. 

I was so fucking screwed for this gorgeous man. 

I moved my hands to his cheeks, and in a serious tone I stared at him, "I'm ready." 

"Ready? To go?" He asked, confused. 

"Only if we leave to go somewhere private," I said. 

I watched as realization dawned on his face. He removed his arms from my waist and dug in his pockets for a couple of seconds before pulling out something. 

"Here, take it. It's either a yes or no. If you're ready, great, if you're unsure or not ready we'll just spend the night together cuddling, or I take you home." Frank said. 

He had handed me a hotel key card. "You got us a room?" 

"Yes, a very nice one. Whether or not your ready, we could use a night to ourselves." Frank said. 

"Yes, fuck, I'm ready for whatever your offering," I said, handing him the hotel key card. This man had splurged on a very nice room to make my first and last prom night special. 

"Are you wanting to stay for a while longer?" He asked. 

"No, no, this is fun, but...I just want to be with you for the rest of the night," I answered. 

"Okay, I let your mom know that we may not be home until tomorrow, so she isn't expecting you. Promise me you'll relax," Frank said. 

I blushed at the thought of my parents knowing what I was getting up to tonight, but promised Frank. This was our night to be a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO CRUEL. I PROMISE TO UPDATE THE SEXY TIMES TOMORROW. TUNE IN.


	3. The Day I Understood the Difference between Love and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are your sexy times people. It won't be too graphic just because I personally am uncomfortable with that much detail, and I want to focus on the actual act and intent of sex between a couple who genuinely love each other. I know it's cliche, but its cUTE DAMMIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PART ONE AND DEALS WITH CONSENSUAL MASTURBATION OKAY. PART TWO WILL BE UP SOMETIMES THIS WEEK, I HOPE.

Our group already knew we were going to leave prom early, and not to make plans based on what we were doing so it was nice not having to hunt them down and tell them that we were leaving. Frank to the hotel key card in one hand and my hand in the other. I trailed behind him as he guided me into the elevator and pushed a button I didn't care to remember. My hands were getting sweaty as my nerves continued to grace and I became more anxious at the prospect of Frank seeing me completely _naked_. I know we already had the topic about my body paling in comparison to his, but it didn't take away the fact that _I_ was still insecure about it. Frank removed his hand from mine and I felt embarrassment pool in the pit of my belly at the loss of contact. He placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them gently, "Hey, you still with me?" 

I nodded, in agreement that I was. 

"Are you having second thoughts? It's obvious you're nervous. I don't want you to do something you aren't comfortable doing," he said to me, "It's not worth it." 

I played with the idea of scoffing it off and saying that I was fine, but then that would be lying and I didn't ever want to lie to Frank. "I'm a bit nervous about you seeing my body," I mumbled. 

Frank remained silent for a painfully long time, but it was only a few seconds in reality. "How can I make you comfortable, Gerard? I'm the last person who will judge you, how can I prove to you that that's true?" He asked kindly, his voice genuinely patient. 

"I don't know, Frankie," I said, looking up at his warm hazel eyes. His eyes were always so expressive. I loved drawing them. 

The elevator _ding_ 'ed open and it startled the both of us out of our quiet, serious moment. It helped break the little bit of tension that was created. I chuckled and Frank's smiled grew a bit bigger as a giggle escaped from him. 

"Come on, we can go relax. I already have a change of clothes in there and we can order some actual food. We can talk about the rest after, okay?" He said. 

I nodded my head, and he took my hand again, tugging me forward as he turned into the hallway. The walls were delicate cream shade with dark brown molding. Colorful paintings hung on the wall and every few doors a small table held a vase of flowers. The lights were warm and dim as the night approached on, unlike the harsh flashing strobe lights downstairs at the event. 

"Here we are," Frank mumbled, stopping at a dark oak door. He pulled out the key and swiped it on the door to unlock it. Thankfully it registered, and the door clicked to signal that it had been unlocked. Frank opened the door and pushed it open, letting me walk in before he closed the door and locked it. I found a light switch and flicked the lights on. I was met with a very _nice_ hotel room. 

"How the hell did you afford this?" I asked. 

Frank smiled, "I worked over time and took extra shifts at work. It didn't take long to make the money to pay for everything." 

I blushed as I turned to face the room. My eyes tentatively rested on the large bed in the middle or the room, pushed up against the far wall. It looked comfortable, the type of bed where you sink in and mattress forms against your body perfectly. There was a wide screen TV on top of a dresser directly across from it. A couch and table was to the left of the TV where a menu was standing on the glass table in front of the couch. There was a balcony, the sliding glass door to the left of the couch. I looked to the right of me and saw two doors. I opened one and was met with a closet and a safe lying on the floor of it. I opened the door next to it to the sight of the bathroom. I felt like my eyes might actually pop out of my head at the sheer niceness and luxurious feel to everything. The bathroom was almost half the size of the actual room, and had a large bath tub, big shower, a toilet in its own room, and a double sink. I closed the door and turned to face Frank. 

"Do you like it?" He asks, almost tentatively. 

"Of course I do," I replied, automatically. "You're insane though, a simple room would have been fine." 

"Well, I wanted our prom night to be special, regardless of what we get up to. Plus, spoiling you kind of comes with the whole 'being in a relationship' package," he said. 

I rolled my eyes, "You said something about food?" 

"Yeah, go take a look at the menu and order it in. Whatever you want is fine with me," he said, moving to the side of the bed and pulling out a bag from underneath it. 

"What's that?" I asked, making my way to sit down on the couch. 

"Actual clothes to relax in instead of wearing these monkey suits for the rest of tonight and tomorrow," he said. 

I grinned, "Thank God." 

I pulled off my jacket and set it beside me as I grabbed the menu and opened it up. It was a pretty easy decision as I saw they served a favorite meal of Frank's and mine. I dialed the kitchen's number and order two entrees of vegan mac and cheese, a pot of coffee with the sides, and a water for Frank. 

"Dinner should be up in about thirty minutes," I said. 

Frank nodded, "Sounds good. What should we do until then? Do you want to change into something more comfortable?"

I bit my lip as my thoughts wandered to the bath tub in the other room that was plenty big to have two bodies in it, and decided to get over myself and my body issues and ask for what I desired to do. "Could we take a bath?" 

Frank looked at me and smiled, "Sure, Gee. I'll go run it." 

I smiled nervously at him as I watched him open the door and disappear into the room. I heard the water running shortly after. My hands went to my loosened tie--thanks to Frank's eager hands from making out on the dance floor--and loosened it enough to pull over my head. Next came the shirt, and I paused, fingers hovering over the buttons. I took a deep breath and forced myself to undo the buttons one by one, taking my time as I coaxed myself that everything was fine. Frank wasn't going to leave me broken hearted after seeing me naked. He promised me. Frank never went back on his promises. 

Warm hands encased mine, and it startled me out of my pep talk as I looked up to see Frank, "Relax. Can I help?" He asked. 

I nodded, and felt the push and pull of my shirt as Frank gently undid the buttons easily. Damn guitarists dexterity. He pulled the shirt out from being tucked into my pants and pushed the opening away as he gazed at my body. "Gee," he murmured, hand trailing from shoulder to rib cage gently. His touch was feather-light and comforting. "Come on, water's ready," he said, taking my hand and once again leading me somewhere. I could still feel the traces of Frank's touch on my sensitive skin. 

The bath tub was full and bubbly. I grinned, it looked so enticing. I looked at frank who undid his bow tie and slipping his suspenders off of his shoulders. He began to swiftly unbutton his shirt and reveal the tan and chiseled muscles carefully carved into his chest and abdomen. I couldn't make out the black traces on his torso until he pushed off his shirt. I was finally able to see all of Frank's hidden tattoos. It gave me the courage to push my own shirt off and slip down to the floor. Frank was taking his pants off and I did the same, after we slipped off of our shoes and socks. We were both standing bare-footed in our briefs, eyeing each other approvingly. 

"Are we getting completely naked? Or would you feel comfortable keeping these on?" Frank asked. 

I frowned, unsure. It would be more practical to take everything off, but having some layer between us would be nice. Then again, Frank was going to see me naked by the end of the night anyways, so I might as well just rip the band-aid off now. 

"I'm fine with being naked," I said, shifting my eyes away as I quickly pulled my own down and hurried into the bath tub. Frank chuckled as he nudge me from behind and I scooted myself away from the edge. He sat behind me, legs framing my hips and thighs. Frank eased me to lay on his chest, and I did so, surprised to not feel an un-welcomed member behind me. Frank's fingers swept my hair off of my back and placed a kiss just below my neck, and trailed to shoulder to shoulder. I sighed, feeling the muscles in my back relax and rest heavily against Frank. The kisses were electric and jolted all of my nerve ending to be alert, especially the ones in my lower region. 

"Frank," I said, a warning tone in my voice. 

"Shh," he murmured, his fingers delicately trailing down my arms and slipping around my waist. A knuckle grazed my very hardened dick at this point and I froze. 

"Relax, Gee," Frank said, his hand moving to wrap around the base of it. It felt good. So fucking good to feel someone else's hand and to revel a hundred percent in the pleasure it's supposed to give me, instead of focusing fifty percent on the pleasure and fifty percent inducing the pleasure with my own hand. 

His hand slowly began moving up and down, flicking his wrist at that _perfect_ angle and I was gone, driven to insanity through the pleasure I was feeling by his hand. Soft moans were escaping, and I didn't mind the obscene noises. Frank was making me feel really good, and that's all that my brain seemed to care about. Frank was working me to an orgasm as he continued to place kisses and small bites onto my shoulders and collar bone. The sensory over load was driving my brain nuts as it tried to process all of the sensory input I was receiving and finally, my mind and body agreed that I had had enough. I came hard in Frank's hand, and the bath water. The orgasm knocked me out as my head dropped onto Frank's shoulder in a slump as I breathed heavily and let my mind resurface from the blackening depths my orgasm had taken me. Frank gently stroked me until his hands were on my belly, murmuring soothing nonsensical words in my ear. I'm sure I was groaning out expletives, but I just felt too damn good to care. I had never had such a powerful orgasm in my life. Fucking hell, Frank was going to kill me. 

"Feel okay?" Frank asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"Fuck, yes," I said. 

He chuckled, "Good. Your face was quite the sight to watch when you came." 

"Oh fuck, Frank, do you need help?" I asked, finally registering a hardened member pocking at my lower back. 

"No, just give me a few seconds and I'll be fine," he murmured. 

I was having none of that after he made me feel so damn good. I shifted and straddled his thighs, my hands wrapping around his dick. A dick that was very nice in size and girth. I wrapped my hand around the base and stroked him like I did to my own, muscle memory taking over and controlling the flicks of my wrist and pressure by an ingrained memory I had ever since puberty. 

"Shit," I heard Frank groan. 

I continued doing what I was, but leaning into kiss Frank's lips. It didn't take long but I heard a strangled "Gee-" and the pulsing in his dick before I pulled back and watched him cum. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, his hand holding my wrist in place as his body worked through the stimulation. It was...hot to say the least. 

"You're going to kill me," Frank mumbled. 

I chuckled, "Same to you." 

A knock on the door interrupted our blissed out moment and I jumped. I slipped out of the tub, and pulled on a bath robe hanging on the wall. I closed the door behind me, figuring it was our food. I made my way to the door and looked through the peep hole to see a waiter with a cart in front of him with platters and drinks. I unlocked the door and let him in. "Hi, come in, thanks," I said. 

The waiter smiled and pushed the cart in and set it in the corner, "Will that be all?" He asked. 

"Yes, thank you," I said. following him to the door and closing and locking it behind him. 

"Is he gone?" Frank asked. 

"Yeah, you're good. Food's here," I said. 

"Great, I'm hungry," he giggled. 

I laughed. It was just that simple. There was no reason for things to be awkward. It was just a stepping stone to having a more intimate relationship. I was so glad Frank didn't make things awkward. It made my life easier. 

"Come and get it," Frank said, dressed in his own robe as he held out a platter to me. I grinned and took it.


	4. Love is Under Appreciated, in My Humble Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of this piece.   
> (WARNING: mentions of sexy times occurring in the beginning}

After dinner, I cuddled up next to Frank and we watched TV for a bit as we let our food settle. It wasn't much later before my boyfriend began getting handsy. I didn't complain, as I wanted to have sex with him. i still felt a twinge of insecurity about my body and a bit more vulnerable laying on the bed with the lights on, but I knew I wanted to see Frank during the approaching events. Frank's nimble fingers (damn guitarists) undid my robe and gently uncovered my body as he pressed heated kisses to my neck and chest. In a matter of seconds my robe was completely open and Frank was straddling my thighs placing open-mouthed kissed on my stomach and hips. His hands were greedily skimming over my increasingly warm skin. He was worshiping my body in a way I didn't ever expect or imagine. He was pouring his love and genuine affection and attraction into the skin beneath every touch and kiss, even nibble and bite. It was evidence that his attraction was real and he wasn't doing it to make me happy, he was doing it because Frank really did love me. 

I was so fucked. 

Frank's hands made quick work hardening my member to its full capacity. I was afraid i might come before we were even able to get past the touching foreplay. "Baby, babe, Frank," I gasped out, "I need to last. Take it easy." 

I could hear the smug bastard laugh as he gentled his touch and made his kisses lighter. It sent goosebumps over the entirety of my body repeatedly. My hairs was standing on end at the the amazing touches and feelings it evoked in me. Frank sat up and moved in between my thighs. I knew then that I was going to enjoy this very, very much. Frank was a gracious lover, devoting his attention and intentions to make his partner feel great. I was not complaining as he snaked a bottle of lube from the night table (the bastard came prepared) and began to make me feel things I never thought I could feel down there. 

**~~~~~**

Frank was sweaty when he collapsed onto me, mixing our release with the sweat on our bellies and chest. I didn't have it in him to feel disgusted or to complain. Frank had thoroughly exhausted me into a blissful post-orgasm haze. I could see stars though my blurred vision as my nerve synapses tried to register what just happened and recover from the black-out induced orgasm. 

I brushed my fingers through Frank's hair, smiling when I heard the sigh of contentment escape Frank. "I love you, Frankie," I said. 

"Mmm. I love you, too baby," Frank replied. 

We drifted off to sleep shortly after. 

I woke up the next morning to something warm and wet being wiped over his belly. I cracked my eyes open and saw Frank sitting beside me sliding a wash cloth over me. Frank was gloriously sitting in his birthday suit. "I could get used to this," I said. 

Frank looked at me, confused but happy, "What?"

"Waking up to you still naked," I said. 

"Mmm, the sentiment is returned," Frank said, tossing the cold cloth onto the table and bending down after to kiss me, "Good morning, baby," he murmured. 

"Morning, I'm really fucking sore so you better have some tylenol or something," I threatened, feeling the dull ache in my lower regions. 

"Of course, and we should make use of that bath before we leave," Frank offered, pressing kisses to me neck and chest. 

Needles to say, we ended up having sex in the bathtub. We're insatiable bastards. 

After we washed our bodies of the sweat and come, we changed into the clothes Frank had packed. It was happy to see my Smashing Pumpkins faded tee and my favorite pair of jeans with comfortable shoes. Frank was dressed in a tank top and skinny jeans with converse on. His blissed out look made him look ten times more attractive then the little shit already was. After a quick kiss (make-out session) we checked out and left the hotel. Frank took me to breakfast and then dropped me off. A kiss to my cheek was my send off, and I carried my suit out of the car and walked up to the house in a happy daze. I turned around and smiled at him, "Love you!" 

His face glowed, "Love you, too darling." 

**~~~~~** Ever. 

Shortly after we started out band, and that in itself is a different adventure. It's unimportant though. What's important is that Frank and I added to our family. We adopted a little girl just after _The Black Parade_ was released. Her name was Bandit, and she was possibly the sweetest child ever. Frank and I were in love. She had us wrapped around her pinky finger within the first day of meeting her. Two years after, we adopted the twins. Cherry and Lily were great additions to our family unit. Bandit had sisters to play dress up with and have tea, while also running around outside playing in mud and jumping in puddles. After three years, and the disbanding of MCR they decided adding another little addition would complete their unit. A sweet baby they name Miles. The girls doted on their baby brother and he grew up dressing up as superheroes while having tea with his sisters and finding slugs and worms outside to show his sisters and dads. It was great. Life was great. No complaints from Iero-Way clan at all.


End file.
